familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Doniphan County, Kansas
Doniphan County (county code DP) is a county located in Northeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 7,945. Its county seat is Troy and its most populous city is Wathena. The county along with Buchanan, Andrew, and DeKalb counties in Missouri is included in the St. Joseph Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Doniphan County was established August 25, 1855, and organized on September 18, 1855. It is named for the U.S. cavalry commander Colonel Alexander W. Doniphan (1808–1887) of Liberty, Missouri, who played an important part in the Mexican-American War. He was a zealous partisan in the failed effort made to extend slavery into Kansas. Law and government Doniphan County is served by a Board of County Commissioners composed of one elected official from each of three districts. The commissioners serve four-year terms with the 2nd and 3rd district elections following two years after the 1st district election. The board is responsible for setting the county's policies, procedures, and budgets as well as overseeing functions of their respective road and bridge shops. In addition, the board acts as the Board of County Canvassers and canvasses votes cast at each election. The county has adopted comprehensive county planning and zoning codes. The cities are governed by mayors and city councils. Government services are paid for through a sales tax, property tax, and an ad valorem tax mill levy. Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Doniphan County remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2012. In Presidential elections, Doniphan County has voted Republican for at least the last 13 elections,David Leip's Presidential Atlas (Maps for Kansas by election) and possibly since statehood.Geographie Electorale In the last four Presidential elections, the Republican candidate has received over 60% of the vote.The New York Times electoral map (Zoom in on Kansas) Geography Doniphan County is located in the northeastern corner of the state—it is bordered by Nebraska to the north and Missouri to the east. According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.77%) is land and (or 1.23%) is water. Geographic features The Missouri River defines the border in the north and east. Eight barge lines travel the river, and a Port Authority is located across the river in Saint Joseph, Missouri. The river provides much of the water for the eastern part of the county. Interior cities, such as Troy and Highland, receive their water from underground wells. The Wolf River flows through western portions of the county and north into the Missouri River. Major highways The only major highway serving the county is U.S. Highway 36, an east/west route traveling through St. Joseph. Troy, Elwood, and Wathena lie along this route. Kansas state highways K-7, K-20, K-120, K-136, K-137, and K-238 serve other areas of the county. K-7 has been designated a scenic byway. (See the map below.) Adjacent counties * Holt County, Missouri (north) * Andrew County, Missouri (northeast) * Buchanan County, Missouri (southeast) * Atchison County (southwest) * Brown County (west) * Richardson County, Nebraska (northwest) Demographics ]] Map of Doniphan County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 8,249 people, 3,173 households, and 2,183 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 3,489 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.85% White, 2.00% Black or African American, 1.21% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.40% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.16% of the population. There were 3,173 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.40% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 11.80% from 18 to 24, 24.70% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,537, and the median income for a family was $39,357. Males had a median income of $28,096 versus $19,721 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,849. About 9.00% of families and 11.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.30% of those under age 18 and 12.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Wathena, 1,328 * Elwood, 1,201 * Troy, 1,024 (county seat) * Highland, 962 * White Cloud, 238 * Denton, 184 * Severance, 108 * Leona, 88 Unincorporated places * Bendena * Blair * Doniphan * Fanning * Iowa Point * Moray * Palermo * Purcell * Sparks See also: List of extinct towns and post offices Townships Doniphan County is divided into nine mostly rural townships. The three townships with the greatest population lie along U.S. Highway 36. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the township include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Center || 11700 || Troy || 1,743 || 11 (28) || 162 (63) || 2 (1) || 1.31% || |- | Independence || 33850 || || 342 || 4 (9) || 96 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Iowa || 34400 || Highland || 1,694 || 8 (20) || 216 (83) || 2 (1) || 1.05% || |- | Marion || 44675 || || 226 || 5 (13) || 45 (17) || 1 (1) || 2.84% || |- | Union || 72125 || || 360 || 4 (10) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.09% || |- | Washington || 75600 || Wathena, Elwood || 3,066 || 36 (94) || 85 (33) || 4 (1) || 4.30% || |- | Wayne || 76100 || || 226 || 2 (6) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.73% || |- | Wolf River || 80275 || || 439 || 3 (8) || 145 (56) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Doniphan West USD 111 * Riverside USD 114 * Troy USD 429 Colleges and universities ; Highland Community College : This was the first college established in the state when the Highland University charter was granted by the Territorial Legislature in 1858. Over time the college lost its affiliation with the Presbyterian Church and changed its name several times before becoming a regional rural community college. (Web site) Points of interest ; Native American Heritage Museum, 2 miles east of Highland : Originally a Presbyterian Mission built in 1845 to educate Iowa and Missouri Sac and Fox children, the museum was rehabilitated to showcase the arts and history of the emigrant tribes in northeastern Kansas. (Web site) ; Nelson Rodgers House, in Troy : Built in 1856, this -story center-gable house constructed of hand-hewn timbers is the first and oldest remaining house in Troy. ; Four-state Lookout, in White Cloud : This viewing platform provides a panoramic view of the Missouri River valley, including Kansas, Missouri, Nebraska, and (possibly) Iowa. ; Townsite of Old Doniphan : On July 4, 1804 the Lewis and Clark Expedition camped near an uninhabited Kanza Indian village on Independence Creek. The former town of Doniphan was established in the vicinity of the campsite. See also * Dry counties * National Register of Historic Places listings in Doniphan County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Doniphan County ;General county information * Blue Skyways, a service of the Kansas State Library * National Association of Counties * The Political Graveyard ;Additional information * Lewis & Clark in Kansas: Doniphan County Attractions * Doniphan County 1882 Historical Plat Book * County Level Data from Kansas Statistical Abstract * Kansas State Historical Society ;Maps * Doniphan County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Doniphan County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855 Category:St. Joseph, Missouri metropolitan area Category:Kansas counties on the Missouri River